Talk:Dust/@comment-27087951-20151017225958/@comment-27087951-20151018191727
Just rechecked the fight, it sounded less like "splash" and more like someone hacking meat appart with an axe. Said sound appeared after Glynda blocked the shot, and what was left didn't look anything like lava, but rather looked like ashes. -There was fire on her hand, and she launched a fire''ball. And it doesn't look too different from the ones Yang fires. Or are you going to say Ember Celica's shots are made with Lava Dust and not Fire Dust? -When Glynda blocked the shot, did it look like Lava to you? -Actually, ''does this even look remotely similar to Lava ''to you? It looks more like a beam (A bit like those "Heat Rays" if you ask me). It even sounds more like an ''explosion when it dissapears, and not to mention, if it was Lava, shouldn't it have gone back down after rising? Not to mention, it broke the floor, leaving multiple small pieces behind. It it was lava, it would have melted the floor, no? And for being Bright Orange, it is pretty close to Red, isn't it? -Now, look at the flames left behind the shots of Glynda in this scene. Compare them with the flames we see in the above pic, taking the distance of the camera into the equation. Also note that the trail of the shots is Red, the same Red present in the fireball she threw at Glynda earlier (it's trail doesn't look as Red, but it also doesn't glow as much either, so it may be the camera angle making it look like that). -Now, look at her Glyphs. You could assume she is making Lava glyphs, somehow, which is why they look orange (and white, look well in the top and middle-bottom ones, they are white). The explosion...sphere...thing she makes afterwards does look pretty orange. However, do remember that Fire still appears like orange flames, instead of Blood Red ones like the Dust Crystal up there. -Her orange lines still glowed while she blocked Ruby's bullets. I saw a blog here that explained it as a "Aura technique" or something. And not the kind that requires Dust. I know Monty said that, but you can't assume every moment something glows it's Dust. We know Aura by itself can already make things glow. Or are you going to tell me that when Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's Aura, it was Dust? That whenever Yang's hair glows, it's Dust? That when Jaune blocked Cardin's punch it was Dust? Or Aura? As such, the lines in her dress are not orange when not glowing, more like oil yellow or soft brown. They only look orange when she uses Dust, but nothing close to it when she doesn't use it. So here's a possibility: She has Fire Dust, the red one, in her dress. The lines are closer to yellow, instead of orange. When she uses the Fire Dust, it glows. Since the dress is of the exact same colour, no noticeable changes are seen. But in the areas where the lines are, one can see how they go from oil yellow to bright orange. Why? Because the Fire Dust glows Red, the lines are yellowish, Red light+Yellow makes Orange light, and so they looked like that as a result. PS: While I was rewatching the fight, I noticed Cinder's nails also glow deep red, like Fire Dust. And whatever's that thing she has in the middle of her hands (forgot the name) glowed yellow instead. Her eye also glowed very brightly when she was using Dust, but I doubt she has "Dust Contacts" (that would hurt).